Getting To Know You
by FanficFixation
Summary: During the summer break at Penn State University, Luffy and the gang travel to Japan to visit their good friend Vivi. Could this be the perfect opportunity for Zoro and Sanji to finally get to know each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**Hello all! This is my second Fan Fic, since the last one received such positive feedback I thought I'd try writing something else : )**

**This one is set in the real world, and the main characters are Zoro and Sanji. The first few chapters might seem a bit slow to start off with but once the story's basic's have been explained things will pick up. **

**Should this be a ZoroXSanji fic? Let me know what you think : )**

**I use / as a page break.**

**Enjoy ^_^**

**Getting To Know You**

'Luffy!'

A young, bushy haired man wearing a yellow bandana bellowed, his voice echoing off the walls in an angry tone.

'Ahhh help!' his raven haired friend was slowly backing away from him, covered in a mixture of different coloured blobs of paint.

'Usopp I'm sorry, please don't kill me!' Luffy pleaded, looking wide eyed at the sharp palette knife his friend Usopp was currently pointing at him.

'Prepare to die fiend!'

As Luffy dived into the living area, Usopp jumped over his bed and gave chase; being careful not to lose his footing as he dashed and skidded in his sock on the polished wooden floor.

'Gah!'

A green cushion came hurtling from across the room and hit Usopp square in the face.

'Score!'

He quickly recovered, readying himself for another blow. Only to see Luffy waving his arms around, doing what appeared to be some sort of victory dance at the end of the couch. Putting the palette knife in his pocket, Usopp grabbed the cushion from the floor and flung it as hard as he could in Luffy's direction.

'Cant touch this! DA NU NU – OW'

Rubbing his nose, Luffy shrieked dramatically.

'Ahh I've been hit!'

Before Usopp had the chance to throw another cushion, his target swerved and headed for the nearest door.

'Hey, get back here!'

Nearly ripping the door off its hinges, Luffy dashed into the bedroom, quickly followed by Usopp. Eventually he was cornered between the corner of his bed and closet. There was no escape.

'Aha! Now I've got you!'

Usopp pointed a finger at Luffy, looking very smug.

'Usopp don't kill me, it was an accident I swear!' Luffy pleaded.

With a sigh, Usopp walked over to the raven haired boy and smacked him upside the head.

'Ow!'

'Moron! Stay away from my art project or next time I, the grea- Gah!'

Usopp was interrupted by a plump, heavy white pillow smacking him across the back of the head. He and Luffy both turned to see a very tired, grumpy looking green haired roommate staring back at them.

'Good morning Zoro!'

Luffy laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

'Explain,' Zoro mumbled.

Sitting up slowly, he rubbed his eyes; waiting for an answer.

'Usopp was trying to kill me!' Luffy exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger towards him.

'What? Hey don't pin all of this on me paint thief!'

As the pair bickered and argued back and forth to one another, Zoro sighed; his eyebrows furrowing at the sensation of an oncoming headache.

'Oi.'

The pair froze, both in mid sentence and turned to face Zoro.

'Be quiet before I bang your heads together.'

The pair remained silent for a short few seconds, staring at their green haired friend before continuing where the left off. This time, talking twice as loud.

Zoro contemplated throwing them out of a window, but then decided against the idea. It seemed like too much effort.

Slowly peeling himself from his crisp, white bed sheets, he stood up and stretched his arms about his head. Clicking his joints and arching his back, in such a way that he almost resembled a cat.

He took one last glance at his two roommates (who were still bickering back and forth) , before pulling out a clean pair of black boxers, a dark green shirt and a pair of worn blue jeans from his bedside cabinet.

Zoro wasn't really concerned about his attire, to him clothes were clothes. As long as he looked half decent he didn't care.

With a loud yawn he made his way to the bathroom.

As he walked across the living area he heard a familiar cheery voice.

'Good morning Zoro!'

A small brown haired boy say in the corner, a book in both hands and a big smile on his face. It was Usopp's roommate, Chopper.

Zoro nodded his head in acknowledgement, entered the bathroom and locked the door. Sharing a room with someone as hyper-active Luffy meant that the bathroom was the only place you could aquire a moments peace.

As he turned on the water faucet he heard a loud shriek coming from the hallway.

'Hey get back here!'

Zoro groaned in self pity, it was going to be a long day./

As daylight poured through a pair of light grey curtains, a tanned, freckly faced man awoke to the feeling of the sun warming his face, and the mouth-watering smell of bacon wafting through the air.

His stomach growled loudly, reluctantly drawing himself from his bed. Stepping out of his bedroom, he stretched out, yawning noisily.

'Mornin.' he mumbled.

'Mornin Ace bro!' a tall, broad shouldered man with jet blue hair fist bumped the air.

'Yohohoho! Not so loud Franky, Ace is not quite awake yet, yohohoho!'

Ace covered his ears with his hands, eye brows furrowing.

'Brooke your even louder than Franky!' he groaned.

'Yohohoho! My apologies!' said Brooke, his afro bobbing up and down as he spoke.

'Oi pigs! Breakfast!'

A lanky, blond shouted; a plate of bacon sandwiches in one hand and a new packet of cigarettes in the other.

'SUPER! Thanks bro!' Franky was the first to grab one followed by Brooke.

'Yohohoho! No ketchup Sanji?' Brooke enquired.

'Ungrateful jerk! Next time get your own damn food lazy arse!' the blonde fumed.

'Yohohoho! Just kidding Sanji, don't get your panties in a twist!' Brooke teased.

Sanji growled, glaring at Brooke, he glanced around the room.

'Hey Ace breakfast is rea-JESUS FREAKIN CHRIST!'

Sanji was facing towards Ace, one arm covering his eyes.

'Put some clothes on you moron!' he yelled.

Ace stood in the doorway, wearing only his navy boxers, a big smirk on his face.

'Aww c'mon Sanji, don't be like that! Come give uncle Ace a hug!' he teased.

'Stay away from me you animal! Cover yourself, you're damaging my eyesight!' the blonde cried, putting down the plate of sandwiches on the small table in the centre of the room.

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Ace still standing there, an evil grin on his face.

Sanji's faced paled.

'Don't even think abo-' it was too late.

Ace pounced on him like a lion, his arms around his shoulders, squeezing the life out of him.

'Gah! You jerk! Urgh get off me!' Sanji wriggled and squirmed, trying to free himself from Ace's strong hold.

Sanji looked at Franky and Brooke pleadingly for help.

'Help meeee!'

In the meantime the two looked on without battering an eyelid. Ace teasing Sanji had become a regular occurrence, and usually always ended with the same outcome.

_SMACK_

'OW! Ok, ok I surrender!'

Sanji had kicked himself free of Ace's grasp and currently had Ace pinned to the edge of the couch in a head lock.

He smirked at Ace's defeat and let go.

'Geez you sure are feisty for a first year.'

Sanji turned to Ace, growling menacingly.

'Ok clothes! I'm on it!'

Sanji sighed, taking a seat on the empty couch, running his fingers through his silky blond hair.

It was his first year at Penn State University, and he had drawn the short straw. Usually first years would share rooms together, unfortunately for Sanji his late arrival meant the last space was with the second years, Franky, Brooke and Ace.

They were good people, but a small part of Sanji wished he was with a group of people his own age and more...

Brooke let out a loud belch.

... Sophisticated.

Like Robin and Nami.

His heart fluttered as he thought of the pair of beautiful raven and red haired goddesses staying across the hallway.

_God damn it._

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock at the door. He sighed, glaring daggers at two of his lazy roommates who appeared to have no intentions of moving an inch.

'I'll get that shall I?' he mumbled.

Upon opening the door he was greeted with the familiar sight of Ace's younger brother, Luffy.

'Luffy?'

'Sanjiii feed meeeee!'

Sanji looked on, bewildered.

'... excuse me?'

'I'm hungryyy!'

'...So? What am I a slave? Why can't you get your own damn food?'

'Usopp threw me out for being too loud!' Luffy pouted.

Peering around the doorway, he spotted Franky and Brooke on the couch.

'Frankyyyy, Brooke!'

Luffy pushed past Sanji, rugby tackling the two into a bone crushing hug.

'Luffy bro!'

'Yohohoho nice to see you Luffy!'

By this time Ace had finished dressing, and spotted his brother.

'Hey Luffy!' he smiled, approach his younger and ruffling his hair playfully.

They all turned at the sound of heavy footsteps.

'Sanji bro! Where are you going?' Franky yelled as he spotted Sanji with his coat, making a beeline for the door.

'For a smoke, and some god damn peace and quiet!' the blond fumed grumpily, slamming the door on his way out.

Luffy turned to Ace with wide eyes.

'B-but what about the food?'/

A calm breeze dishevelled Sanji's hair as he stood, leaning against a fire exit door. Taking a deep breath, he puffed away at his cigarette feeling the stress wash away.

Peace at last.

As he listened to the birds chirping away in the trees he glanced around the university campus. He had to admit, the view wasn't spectacular. Although there were many blocks of spacious accommodation, there was no spectacular view to go with it.

Unless of course you enjoyed looking at a busy main road.

He really wished the summer break would hurry up.

Taking one last long drag on his cigarette, he was about to extinguish it when his attention was drawn to the sound of heavy breathing and light footsteps.

Glancing across campus, he saw someone jogging at a steady pace, wearing a dark green shirt. Small beads of sweat trickled down their forehead.

The one thing Sanji did notice in particular is that this person had short, spiky green hair.

He dropped his cigarette on the floor, grinding it beneath his heel.

It was Zoro./

**Many thanks to HitachiinTwin01 for correcting my grammar **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

**Many thanks to those of you who reviewed, and anyone who Fav/alerted**

**I appreciate it : ) **

**A big shout out to those in Japan, we are thinking of you.**

**This chapter contains swearing, sorry for the wait, enjoy.**

**Getting To Know You**

**Chapter 2**

Sunday was undoubtedly the best day of the entire week.

Well, at least Zoro thought so anyway.

The outside of the university campus was almost always completely empty, making it the perfect location to do some healthy exercise and go for a hefty run.

Zoro was almost certain that the only reason it was so luxuriously quiet was because everyone was still sleeping.

Heh, Bed.

Where he would still be if it weren't for Luffy and Usopp.

'Morons...' he mumbled ominously under his breath.

A bead of sweat slowly trickled down Zoro's neck, disappearing beneath the collar of his shirt. It was only when he felt his legs begin to ache ever so slightly that Zoro was satisfied that he'd completed a decent dose of exercise.

Slowing to a jogging pace he found a bench and proceeded to pause, stretching out his legs and easing the tension from his aching muscles.

As he was doing so a smoky, stale smell averted his attention, dominating his sensitive nostrils like an unwelcome intruder.

At first he presumed it was just car exhaust, or another one of the many industrial city smells.

The smell lingered in the air and Zoro began to find it recognizable.

It was definitely an unpleasant odour, rather stale. It almost resembled the scent of a cigarette.

_... A cigarette?_

Zoro felt his stomach tighten as a familiar sense of annoyance washed over him. There was only one person he knew who had the balls to smoke on campus.

He turned, teeth grinding in irritation as he spotted a lanky blond, leaning against a wall with his back to a fire exit.

His suspicions were confirmed as he saw a familiar face staring right back at him.

It was Sanji.

_Stupid Bastard_, he thought.

There was no way of heading back to his room without passing the blond obstacle.

'God damn it' he muttered.

Zoro really wasn't in the mood to be dealing with the prissy blond. He contemplated going for another run but then decided against the idea.

_Fuck it, why should I just coz he's standing there?_

Putting his hands in his pockets, he strolled over towards the dorms, doing his best to ignore Sanji's persistent glare.

As he got closer he could see the blond still staring at him. He clenched his fists tightly in his pockets, doing his best to ignore the idiot.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity he approached the entrance, passing Sanji.

He almost made it to the door, until he saw the stupid, smug grin on Sanji's face as he walked past him casually. Losing his cool completely, he turned around angrily.

'What the fuck is your problem!' he growled.

Sanji faked an innocent smile.

'Oh nothing! I was just thinking, some daffodils would bring out your hair quite nicely'

'Bastard!'

'What did you say asshole?' Sanji sneered.

'I said your insults are just as bad as your hearing you idiot!' Zoro spat angrily.

'Come here and say that to my face moss head!'

'What'd you call me?'

Zoro stormed over to Sanji and grabbed him hastily by the collar, shaking with rage.

'Get your filthy hands off me you fucker!' the blond growled menacingly, grabbing Zoro by the shoulders and shoving him against the wall in an attempt to loosen his grip.

Zoro drew his fist back, ready to throw a punch. After a short moment he slowly put his arm down and released his hold on Sanji's collar.

'You know what? You're not even worth it'

He pushed Sanji a few steps back, and turned to walk away.

'Hey! Don't turn your back on me; I'm not done with you yet!' Sanji yelled.

Zoro continued walking until he reached the double doors, but paused before entering the building.

'You know what? I'm tired of your shit! Why don't you go and pick on someone else for a change!'

And with that he stormed inside and slammed the doors, leaving Sanji shouting and bellowing insults, the blond punched the wall angrily.

'Stupid Moss head! Who does he think he is?'

It was that moment that Sanji decided he needed some form of stress relief to help him forget about that green haired moron.

He needed a drink. /

'Impossible!' Usopp cried in disbelief throwing his cards down in defeat.

'Honestly, do you guys even know how to play Black Jack? I feel like I'm playing by myself,' Ace smirked, leaning back on the couch; his cards lined out across the table.

'No way!' Luffy whined, pouting at his brother's victory.

Ace grinned, rubbing his brother's hair affectionately.

'Better luck next time squirt!'

'There won't be a next time...' Usopp grumbled in defeat.

Ace looked at Luffy and Usopp, rubbing his hands together in glee.

'Looks like drinks are on you guys!' he chuckled.

Usopp looked at Chopper who sat beside him, looking smug.

'I told you Ace would win.'

'I let him win...'

'Of course you did Usopp.' Said Chopper sarcastically.

'How about another game?' Ace inquired wickedly.

'I'm in!' Luffy yelled determinedly.

'Idiot!' Usopp bopped him upside the head.

'Don't fall for it, he'll just beat you again!'

Unexpectedly the front door flew open, a familiar green haired man standing in the doorway.

'Hey Zoro! How ya doin buddy?' Ace greeted.

Zoro growled in response and headed straight for the fridge after slamming the door. Pulling out an ice cold bottle of beer, drinking it in big gulps.

'Rough day?'

Zoro growled again, furrowing his eyebrows and took the empty seat next to Ace.

'Got your fuckin mate dart brow to thank for that,' he grumbled.

Ace put one arm around Zoro's shoulders, chuckling good naturedly.

'Sounds like you need a few beers!'

'Damn right I do,' Zoro mumbled, tossing the now empty beer bottle aside.

'Well it's your lucky day! I just wiped the floor with Luffy and Usopp at black jack and they owe me a few drinks, you in?'

'As if you had to ask.'

Usopp look at his wallet in his pocket mournfully.

'Woo sweet! I'll drop by at seven, later boys!'

Usopp sighed dramatically.

'Oh no! I'm getting my 'I can't go to the pub disease again!'/

'Zoroooo where's my jacket?'

Luffy was turning the apartment upside down in an attempt to find his favourite red jacket.

Zoro peered around the bedroom door in awe, what a mess. The floor was barely visible amongst the random piles of scattered clothing and pillows, thrown in all directions.

'Oi, look at the mess you made!'

Luffy pouted.

'Zoroooo I can't find my jacket. Where is it?'

'How would I know? Moron! Just wear a different one.'

There was a loud knock at the door.

'C'mon man let's just go, I'll help you find it later.'

Dragging Luffy to the front door with him, he saw Usopp and Chopper hovering by the door.

'You guys ready? Sweet let's go!' Ace shouted standing in the doorway.

Zoro recognised Ace's roommates Franky and Brook standing behind him.

As he walked closer he noticed there was someone else standing behind them, a blond wearing a smart navy jacket and tie.

His eyes widened.

_Oh hell no._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

**Guess who's back! : ) Thank you again for all the reviews and alerts, I really appreciate your views and comments, so keeping them coming. I'm still unsure whether I want to keep this a friendship fic or make it a Zoro and Sanji pairing.**

**I've had a few replies, but anyone who hasn't replied let me know what you think : ) **

**Apologies for the wait, exams are over now so no more delays, enjoy ^_^**

**Getting To Know You**

**Chapter 3**

'Hey Usopp, get a me a small whisky.'

Abruptly a loud, high pitched giggle sounded from across the room causing Zoro to frown in repulsion.

'Better make it a double,' he growled, glancing at the other end of bar in annoyance only to see Sanji glaring right back at him.

It was bad enough that Ace had invited Sanji along. It couldn't get any worse, could it?

Wrong.

The blond haired moron had invited Nami and Robin too.

Another high pitched giggle nearly shattered Zoro's delicate ear drums.

He didn't have a problem with Robin; she appeared to be quiet and very intelligent.

Zoro liked quiet people. He wasn't a very sociable person and found it difficult to socialise with loud individuals, especially noisy, red and blond haired arrogant ones.

Which reminded him solemnly, what on earth was he doing here in the first place?

His thoughts were hastily interrupted when a full glass of alcohol was placed on the counter in front of him.

'Bottoms up!' Ace cheered with enthusiasm.

Grabbing a large pint glass the raven took a big swig and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, taking the vacant seat between Luffy and Zoro.

Zoro downed his drink quickly as Ace and Luffy watched in awe.

'Whoa Zoro! You shouldn't drink so fast, you'll get drunk!' Ace said, grinning in amusement.

The green haired man snorted.

'Only pansies get drunk'

Franky pulled up a stool next to Ace, booming with laughter.

'Spoken like a true man Zoro Bro! I sure bet you can put away a few Jack Daniels!'

Beckoning the bartender to refill his glass, Zoro eyed Franky suspiciously.

'Are you challenging me?' he asked, raising a brow curiously.

'Not at all bro! But I mean, it's ok if you can't handle it...' Franky smiled shrewdly.

A few moments later, 10 whiskeys were lined up along the worn counter of the bar.

'You're on,' Zoro smirked confidently, 'By the way, looser pays for all the drinks.'

Franky smiled deviously.

'You better not lose then bro! Let's go!'

At the opposite end of the bar Brook peered over the counter, eyeing the pair curiously.

'Now this I must see, Yohohoho!'

Ace looked on at Zoro and Franky in amusement.

This was going to be one interesting night after all.

PAGEBREAK – THIS IS A PAGEBREAK -

'Ahhh Nami, Robin, I must say that you both look so wonderful this fine evening!' Sanji swooned, wobbling dangerously on his bar stool.

'Thank you Sanji,' Robin said, smiling politely behind a small glass of red wine.

Nami rolled her eyes at the blonds complement.

'Say Sanji, how about another drink hmm?' the red head purred, battering her eyelashes vigorously.

'Of course Nami my dear, anything for you my sweet!' he cried.

'Down in one! Down in one!'

Robin turned her head towards the chanting and smiled when she saw everyone gathered around Franky and Zoro amongst the many empty glasses.

'It seems that they are having a good time,' Robin acknowledged, nodding her head in their direction.

'Perhaps we should join them?' she inquired.

Sanji glanced over at the group frowning in disgust as he spotted the empty glasses beginning to collect in front of Zoro, watching him knock back drink after drink.

'Uncultured swine...' the blond muttered in disgust.

Unfortunately his mutter hadn't been as quiet as he had intended it to be.

Zoro slammed down the glass in his hand loudly and turned sharply, growling menacingly in the Sanji's direction.

The room became silent.

'Something the matter blondie?' he teased with a frown.

'Who do you think you're talking to you brute; show some manners in front of the ladies!' Sanji spat.

'Eh, show me a lady and I might show you some,' he smirked, glancing at Robin and Nami. Both women rolled their eyes at the comment.

'No offence,' he added.

'You arrogant slob!' Sanji cried getting up from his seat, pointing at Zoro with an accusing finger.

'What did you say curly brow?' Zoro growled, grasping the glass in his hand so tightly that his fist began to shake.

'Look at you knocking back drinks you drunkard, you have no manners at all you barbarian!'

Zoro pushed back his stool and walked leisurely towards Sanji until he was a few steps away.

'It's called having fun you miserable fucker! Maybe if you pulled that stick out of your arse perhaps you could try it sometime!'

'You fucker!'

Sanji dropped to the floor, aiming a kick at Zoro's chest; whilst balancing himself with his hands.

Zoro quickly took a step back and grabbed the bar stool he'd been sitting on, blocking Sanji's kick.

The blond quickly got back onto his feet, growling at Zoro threateningly. He knocked the stool out of Zoro's hands and grabbed him by the collar.

'Listen here you arrogan-'

'Sanji stop it you idiot!' Nami shrieked.

The red head seized him by the shoulders, pulling him towards her; she bopped him upside the head weakly with her fist.

'But Nami! He-'

'Not buts!

'Stop fighting or take it outside, you're scaring away customers!' the bartender yelled angrily.

Sanji turned to see a few occupants of the bar eyeing the group suspiciously, murmuring amongst themselves.

'I apologise for the behaviour of my friend Sanji here,' Nami purred at the bartender, leaning on the counter and battering her lashes with a sweet smile.

'It won't happen again, will it Sanji?'

To anyone else it would seem like Nami was smiling innocently, only Sanji saw the menacing threat behind her charm. He gulped, and proceeded to fix his tie nervously with a shaky grin.

'Y-yes Nami my sweet...'

Zoro glanced at Sanji briefly, wrinkling his nose in disgust as if there was a bad smell in the air. He put his hands in his jacket pockets and headed for the door without even a second thought.

'Hey Zoro bro! Where you goin?' Franky called, still surrounded by shot glasses both empty and full.

Zoro sighed.

'_So much for a quick getaway,_' he thought.

He stopped just before he reached the door and glanced over his shoulder casually, taking one last look at the group still surrounding the bar.

'For a walk.'

His eyes lingered on Sanji for a short moment before opening the door and disappearing out into the street.

All eyes turned to Sanji, who gave the empty bar stool where Zoro once sat a heated look. He growled and reached for a glass from the counter, taking a large swig.

Everyone around him sighed.

It was going to be a long night.

**Thanks to HitachiinTwin01 for beta editing this the next chapter will be up in no longer than a week, promise! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

**Thank you everyone for all the reviews and your feedback, I appreciate it. I have decided to keep this fan fic a ZoroxSanji close friendship fic. But in the future I think I may write a romance one. Excuse any mistakes, I'm still proof reading.**

**Thanks again, enjoy.**

**Getting To Know You**

**Chapter 4**

The rest of the evening seemed to pass excruciatingly slow.

Small talk and conversation was almost nonexistent, the tension could be cut with a knife. Luffy sat in the corner of the bar sulking, whilst Franky and Usopp threw peanuts into empty glasses idly.

Robin sat quietly next to Nami, who was surrounded by empty wine glasses. She had a half empty glass in one hand and her head in the other, swirling its contents and gazing into it with a bored stare.

Then there was Sanji.

Robin had watched him curiously all evening, especially after his disagreement with Zoro. His eyebrows were furrowed in annoyance as he stared at the spot where Zoro was last seated earlier in the evening.

His right hand was in his one of his trouser pockets, presumably fiddling with a packet of cigarettes Robin guessed. Her gaze shifted to the clock at the opposite end of the room.

It read 9.30.

Zoro had left exactly one hour ago.

Slowly finishing her drink, Robin pushed her stool out from beneath her and grabbed her jacket.

'Going already?' Ace inquired, spotting her on his trip back from the restroom.

'I think I may go for a short walk before heading home, It is rather a nice night after all Portgas.'

'Robin how many times, call me Ace!' he grinned, 'besides, the night is still young!'

Robin smiled politely, and turned to face the others.

'Enjoy your evening everyone, I'll see you later Nami.'

Before anyone could utter a single word, she was gone, leaving behind only a few empty glasses and an unoccupied stool. Nami stared across the bar glumly, it seemed she would be needing another drink.

'Hey Ace, where did Robin go?' Luffy asked, a confused look on his face.

Ace just smiled, ruffling his brother's hair affectionately.

'Heading back for an early night.'

'Awwwww!' Luffy pouted.

Ace put his arm around his brother's shoulders and leaned in close.

'How does another beer sound to you little bro?' he suggested, waggling his eyebrows.

'Wooo beer!'

While Luffy was distracted at the prospect of more drinking, Ace pulled out his cell phone and began to type a message, smiling as he did so.

~ - ~ - ~ - THIS IS A PAGE BREAK :D ~ - ~ - ~ - THIS IS A PAGE BREAK ~ - ~ - ~ -

Only moments after she left, Robin felt her phone vibrate in her coat pocket.

When she flipped it open, a text message appeared on screen.

_Robin_

_Say hi to Zoro for me,_

_Ace._

She smiled brightly and put her phone away. She never quite understood how Ace always had a way of knowing what she was up too. She hadn't known him long but she was glad she had a friend like him.

Sliding her phone back into her pocket, Robin continued walking and within a few minutes she reached a quiet clearing surrounded by trees. A small, winding footpath led to a petite water fountain encircled by many benches and to the far right was a park.

As she walked closer a clanking sound caught her attention. When she turned to face the source of the noise a blob of light green caught her attention.

She smiled, she only knew one person with green hair.

Zoro.

Zoro was perched on a tyre swing in the far corner of the park, swinging back and forth gently. His body was fully submerged in the tyre, leaving his legs hanging down. His arms were behind his head, his hands cushioning it almost like a pillow.

Being careful not to make a noise, Robin opened the park gate carefully and walked towards the swing. When she was just inches away from Zoro, she leaned in close to his ear and whispered.

'Boo.'

'HOLY FU-!'

Zoro turned around suddenly clutching his chest in surprise, only to see Robin standing behind him grinning like a Cheshire cat, desperately trying to suppress her laughter.

'R-robin!'

'Feeling a little jumpy tonight Zoro?' Robin inquired, small giggles escaping her.

Zoro pouted, a blush covered his cheeks.

'I didn't jump…'

Robin noticed Zoro's black jacket lying on the floor, bending down she picked it up and threw it in his lap.

'You will catch a cold if you don't wear your jacket Zoro.'

Zoro glanced at his jacket and shrugged.

'I don't catch colds,' he insisted stubbornly.

Lying back, he continued to swing gently on the swing, gazing up at the sky.

'Room for one more?'

Robin gestured towards the tyre swing. Sitting up, he shifted over so Robin could sit beside him. She perched herself on the edge of the tyre, shifting until she was comfortable.

'What are you doing here anyway?' Zoro asked, frowning questioningly.

'Would you believe me if I said I fancied a quiet walk?'

Zoro snorted when he saw Robin's smile.

'I thought not. The truth is I thought you might like some company.'

He looked at her, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. Robin just glanced back at him with the same smile on her face, meeting his gaze. He quickly turned and looked away, a slight blush begging to form on his cheeks.

'Yeah well… you didn't have to you know,' he mumbled quietly, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

'I wanted to, I wanted to see if you were ok after what happened with Sanji.'

Robin saw Zoro tense when Sanji's name was mentioned. He gripped the bar of the swings with one hand until his knuckles turned pale, muttering under his breath.

'… stupid blonde haired jerk.'

'It is unfortunate that the two of you don't get along,' she said solemnly.

Zoro gave a frustrated sigh and lay back down on the tyre swing, arms crossed across his chest.

'It's his fault…Stupid git, biting my head off all the time'

The raven looked down at the frustrated man sat next to her and turned to face him.

'I'm sure Sanji does not intentionally argue with you, well at least not all the time,' she laughed quietly.

'Yeah right...' Zoro propped himself up on one elbow to make himself more comfortable.

'I wonder why you both argue so frequently' Robin pondered, running her fingers through her long hair.

'He's an arse, that's why' he grumbled.

Robin suppressed a small giggle, Zoro could be so predictable at times.

'Maybe you just need to spend some more time with each other'

'Ehhhhh?' Zoro shot up quickly, gripping the side of the tyre they were sat on to stop himself toppling over. He looked at Robin, eyes wide with disbelief.

'Ahaha… your joking right?'

'Not at all' Her face remained humourless.

Robin got off the swing and brushed off her trousers, before looking back at Zoro.

'I believe the reason you both argue so often is because you both barely know each other' she said coolly. Robin looked up at the night sky thoughtfully.

'If you talk more, you may find Sanji is not as bad as he might seem'

Robin looked back to see Zoro looking puzzled. Before he could say another word, she began to walk away.

'Good night Zoro'

The park gate swung closed and there was silence as Zoro was left confused, pondering Robins words.

Swinging his legs, he swung gently on the swing, his green hair ruffled slightly in the cool night's breeze as he gazed up at the stars, earrings swaying and clinking like wind chimes.

With a sigh Zoro finished the night as he did like any other.

Alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

**Another update, woohoo! Thanks too everyone who reviewed, faved and watched : ) I noticed recently all my chapter are quite short, so a question for you all. Would you prefer to wait for longer chapters, or should I just keep posting them as they are?**

**The latest chapter, enjoy.**

**Getting To Know You**

**Chapter 5**

'God damn it!'

There was a frustrated cry followed by a clatter as a large frying-pan was hurled at a nearby wall, sending bacon and eggs whizzing across the room. Running his fingers through his short blond hair, he sighed.

That was the second time this morning Sanji had burned breakfast.

'Oi, egg plant! This is a kitchen, not a rubbish dump! Clean that damn mess up!' A loud voice called out from the doorway.

'Alright, sheesh! Keep your hat on you crazy old man!'

There was a short pause before Sanji was bombarded with another order.

'Get on with it or I'll stick my wooden leg where the sun don't shine, shitty egg plant!'

Sanji growled crabbily as the door closed.

'Stop calling me egg plant god damn it!'

Looking at the mess he'd made on the floor, Sanji hesitantly reached for a dustpan and brush and began cleaning up.

Oh how Sanj loathed weekends. Working an early morning shift was enough to put anyone in a bad tempered mood, especially when he couldn't get a certain green haired man out of his head after the previous night.

The thought of him made the blond slam the bin lid shut.

'Stupid moss head…' He grumbled.

Although when he thought about it, the look on Zoro's face when he stormed off was enough to make him feel a little bad.

Well, almost.

'Ahhh stupid Marimo get out of my head!' He wailed, clutching his head dramatically as he felt a headache forming.

Glancing wearily at the frying pan at his feet, he took a deep breath and braced himself for breakfast attempt number three. He grabbed a clean frying pan from the worktop, and tossed the other into the sink. Sanji was just about to crack his first egg when Zeff's voice bellowed through the walls.

'Eggplant! Get your arse out here, there are customers waiting! I'm swapping with you.'

'Huhhh?'

The double doors of the serving hatch flew open as Zeff peered into the kitchen, looking very displeased.

'Whadda ya mean 'Huhhhh?' You can't even fry an egg this morning, shut up and switch before I stick that frying pan somewhere!'

'Alright I'm coming, keep your hat on old man!' Sanji huffed, he threw his apron aside and walked out, his long legs striding with ease. He glanced quickly at his reflection in the glass above the door in front of him, fixed his hair and smoothed out the creases in his jacket.

After all, he wanted to look presentable for any ladies he may be serving.

Walking through the door, he dashed towards the till and grabbed his name badge from the counter and quickly pinned it to his shirt. Abruptly, Sanji heard the bell above the Café door ring out.

Expecting to be greeted by a beautiful maiden, the blond put on his biggest charming smile and spun around to face the lady.

'Good morning! How can I help y-'

His blue eyes widened considerably as dark hazel ones stared right back, baring a similar expression.

'What the hell are you doing here?'

* * *

'For god's sake!'

_Thud!_

Zoro growled in annoyance, kicking the bench in front of him that he'd just finished stretching his legs on. Gasping for a drink, he reached out for his water bottle, usually placed on the bench next to him; when his hand grasped thin air.

_Must have forgotten it, what a pain in the arse!_

He sighed, running his fingers through his short, messy hair and turned to make a slow walk back to the dorms. He stopped, staring at the many different turns on the footpath ahead.

_Now, was it left or right…_

_I'm sure it was left… _

_Left... Defiantly left._

He nodded determinedly and walked forwards, following the path that seemed familiar, until he reached the end.

After 20 minutes of walking around aimlessly, Zoro found himself at a cross path, one that he didn't recognise whatsoever.

_I am not lost…_

He growled in annoyance.

His stomach also growled, reminding him he'd foolishly skipped breakfast this morning. When Luffy asked why he'd boasted, 'Food is for wimps'; now he really regretted those words.

The green haired teen kept walking, kicking a stone as he went, until something caught his eye. On the corner there was what appeared to be a large, blue building. A bold, flashy sign read 'Baratie' in gold letters; an orange goldfish on a hook hung just beneath it. Walking closer he saw a large menu posted on the window.

With his throat still parched and no idea where he was, he decided to go in and refresh his taste buds.

Upon entering, he marched straight up to the counter; only to see the back of someone's head.

'Good morning! How can I help y-'

Zoro's eyed widened when he saw the server behind the counter.

'Curly brow?'

'What the hell are you doing here?'

Standing behind the counter in a blue, button up shirt and black pinstripe trousers; was Sanji.

_Oh great just my luck, Zoro thought._

Zoro snorted.

'What do you mean 'What am I doing here?', this is a café aint it? Geez I know your stupid bu-'

'Stop being a smart arse!' Sanj scowled.

'Ehhhh, is that any way to talk to a customer dart board?' Zoro grinned, clearly enjoying the dispute.

'Shut up you moron, I'm surprised you even know what a café is.' He smirked, seeing the green haired teens face tense.

'You gonna insult me all day or you actually gonna take my order?'

'Sorry we have a no animals policy, I'm afraid I'll have to ask your owner to leave you tied up outside.'

'Fuck you!'

Sanji smiled, grinning proudly at his response.

'Ooo touchy! How abo-'

'Oi eggplant! Stop flirtin and get workin, I don't pay you to stand around all day!' Zeff shouted, 'I'll have you scrubbing toilets all week if your not careful!' He threatened, eyeing the blond from the doorway.

'I am NOT flirting!' he insisted with his face turning red, he glared back at Zoro.

He sighed.

'What would you like your highness?' He muttered, mustering up as much sarcasm as he could.

Zoro paused, pondering over the menu for a moment.

'Get me a green tea Bozo,' he ordered, 'and one of those pastry thingys.' He pointed behind the glass counter.

'Pastry thingy's? That's a cream Danish you imbecile!'

'Yeah yeah, hop to it Blondie.' He dismissed Sanji's comment. I mean, all pastries were the same, right?

'That's $3.95 moron.'

Zoro handed over his money standing with his hands in his pockets, looking lost.

'Go sit down, you're making me nervous...'

Zoro sighed, but said nothing. He took a seat at the far end of the café near the window, and it was surprisingly empty for the time of day; but he had no complaints. He leaned back in his chair and rested his eyes.

'One green tea and pastry thingy for the moss head.'

Sanji placed the plate and saucer down in front of him, Zoro was surprised when he sat down opposite him but said nothing. Reaching out for his tea, he carefully picked up the hot mug, and took a refreshing sip, eyeing the blond suspiciously.

Why was he sitting there?

Sanji caught Zoro staring at him.

'What are you lookin at?' he huffed.

Zoro shrugged offhandedly and took a large mouth full of fresh pastry.

'Dunno, label fell off...' He mumbled indecipherably around his food, trying his best not to feel awkward.

Sanji sighed.

_Oh fuck it, may as well get this out the way with._

'Listen shit head, I know I was an arse last night, but you deserved it!' he huffed indignantly.

'Ehhhhhh? Is that suppose to be an apology?'

'Ok fine, I'm sorry! There, happy now?'

Zoro spluttered, nearly chocking on his tea; earning a cocky smile from Sanji.' He thumped himself on the chest to seize his coughing fit.

'Jesus, warn a man before you say something like that!' He wheezed.

'Shut up,' Sanji barked, 'so you gunna get your head out your arse and smile now or what?'

Zoro looked over the blond's shoulder, his eyes filled with curiosity; the blond swore they looked almost… mischievous.

'Hmmmm, that depends.' He smirked.

Sanji frowned.

'On what?'

'Two questions dart brow.'

He sighed.

'Fine what is it?' he groaned, 'Better be quick, if I don't get back behind that counter soon the old man will turn me into mince meat.'

Zoro folded his arms behind his head and leaned back against the wall behind him.

'How long you been working here shit cook?'

'Shit cook? Rich from the guy who didn't know what a cream Danish was, but bout a year on and off seems though you asked; next question.' He pressed on, wanting to get the conversation over with.

The green haired teen smiled, grinning like a Cheshire cat; looking over at the food counter.

'Those cookies over there….'

'Oh for god's sake, have a fucking cookie you child!' The blond yelled, pushing back his chair and storming over to the food counter to retrieve one.

Zoro chuckled contently.

Maybe he'd have to pop by to the Baratie more often.

Well, if he could find it again that is.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for the wait, but exams come first I'm afraid , I hope you enjoy the latest chapter. Reviews are appreciated, your opinions help me to improve my work **

**Enjoy.**

**Getting To Know You**

**Chapter 6**

'Please Sanji-'

'No!'

'Please!'

'I said no Luffy, now bugger off!'

'Please please please please plea-'

'Fine. Now, will you shut up?'

'Wooooooo! Thanks Sanji, you're the best!'

Sanji crossed his arms, huffing in annoyance. He glared ominously at the loud, dark haired teenager standing in front of him.

'You don't mean it.' He pouted.

'Sure I do! Woooo foooood! I'll go tell the others!' Luffy chuckled. Pushing his hat firmly on his head, he ran out of the door at the speed of light, his sandals slapping against the tiled floor.

'Others, what others? Luffy! Get back here you moron!' The blond yelled.

As expected, Luffy did not come back.

Sanji growled as he stared at the closed door.

He was sat in his dorm, his desk littered with text books; which he had focused his full attention on for the past 2 hours. Well, until Luffy had come in.

Somehow, Luffy caught word that Sanji had the day off as his food technology professor was ill, and demanded persistently that he make lunch, because Sanji's cooking was the best. Surely lunch wouldn't kill anyone? He'd thought. But after agreeing, the strawhat failed to mention he was cooking for others, most likely a small army. Feeding him was like feeding half an army in itself.

Sanji ran his fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp. When he found out who'd told Luffy he had the day off he was going to kill them with his bare hands. Quite literally. He glanced at his watch, and read the time boredly with a sigh.

9:05am

With any luck he might finish quick enough and catch some time to himself before Brook, Ace and Franky came back. Maybe, Just maybe. But somehow he highly doubted it.

* * *

'Finally!' Sanji cried triumphantly, grinning at the table in front of him; piled high with freshly made snacks and drinks. He glanced at the clock on the wall in front of him.

11:30

After 10 minutes of scrambling around frantically and throwing things out of the cupboard, Sanji found three suitable containers to put the lunch into. He approached to the sink to wash up before he left, only to be greeted by a huge pile of dirty plates and cutlery.

'Freakin shitty kitchen.' He growled.

Oh the joys of university accommodation.

As he peered closer at the towering pile in the sink, the blond could see spots of green mould. It was moments like this when Sanji remembered why he hated using the shared kitchen facilities.

The plates were so full of mould, Sanji guessed they would probably grow legs and walk off before anyone could be bothered to clean them. Looking at the tiled wall above the sink he could see a thin layer of dirt and grime. Taking a glove from the worktop, he pulled it on his right hand and traced out letters with his finger.

-CLEAN UP ASSHOLES!-

He took off the glove and threw it at the wall, scowling and screwing up his face in disgust when it stuck.

_That's so gross..._

Satisfied with his message, he picked up the lunch boxes off the counter and strode out of the room on his long legs, kicking the door shut for good measure. He turned left and began the long walk down a dull, grey corridor until finally he reached a lift.

Sanji frowned as he stared at the piece of paper taped to its doors.

-OUT OF ORDER-

'God damn it!' He growled, huffing in annoyance.

He spun on his heel promptly, and turned to face the stairwell ahead of him, frowning. Inside his mind perhaps he hoped that if he stared at it long enough if would turn into a slide. Unsurprisingly, it didn't. Six flights of stairs later he finally reached the ground floor, and turning out the door he could see the sheltered seating area ahead.

As he turned the corner the sound of loud bickering reached his ears.

'But Nami, I'm hungryyy!'

'Luffy, be quiet!'

'Hey, Sanji bro!'

Luffy and Nami were sat side by side on a nearby bench squabbling with each other, whereas Robin was sat quietly in the corner, her nose buried into a book. Usopp and Franky were stood on the grass messing around with a set of water pistols, taking it in turns to shoot at the birds on a nearby bench whilst Chopper watched on amused.

'Sanji!' Luffy cried, his eyes lit up like light bulbs when he caught sight of the bags in his hands.

'Fooood!'

'Oi!' Sanji smacked Luffy's hands away, turning to face Nami and Robin.

'Nami, Robin! I have made you both lunch my beautiful maidens!' he swooned.

'Thank Sanji how kind of you' Robin smiled politely.

'Oh, yeah-thanks.' Nami waved him off, too occupied with her filing her nails.

'Hey what about us?' Usopp cried, rubbing his grumbling stomach in protest, Chopper nodded In agreement.

'Yeah yeah, I didn't forget, you hold your horses.' Sanji looked over his shoulder and frowned at the empty bench behind him.

'Hey, where are the three assholes?'

'Huh-assholes?' Usopp frowned in confusion.

'Oh you mean Zoro, Ace and Brooke right?'

'Well duh who else would I mean?' The blond snorted.

'Ace and Brooke are in town bro!' Franky hollered, pumping a fist into the air as he jumped on the table top.

'So where's moss head?'

Everyone shrugged.

'Damn idiot! Always gotta be a pain in the arse.'

'Perhaps we should wait for him before we eat?' Robin inquired.

'Ehhhhh wait? But I'm starving to death!' Luffy exclaimed dramatically.

'Luffy you're not starving!' Usopp yelled, bopping him upside the head with a rolled up paper from his back pocket.

'Urgh!' Sanji rubbed his forehead in frustration, he really craved a cigarette but he would never dream of lighting up in front of the ladies. Growling in annoyance he tossed two bags onto the bench top, and walked off in the opposite direction.

'I'll find the moron, don't forget to leave some food for the ladies idiots!'

Sanji sighed, now where could the Marimo be?

* * *

Peace and quiet.

Something very hard to come by, and was Zoro's definition of complete bliss. Zoro sat on a gym mat with his legs crossed and his eyes closed. Taking in a deep breath he let out a relaxed sigh and could feel the relaxation in his neck and shoulders. He was alone, sat in the centre of a large gymnasium on a gym mat with his legs crossed and a hand resting on each knee.

The rest of his class had left many minutes ago, he had chosen to stay behind as always to relax and stretch out. Abruptly the green haired teen heard a faint thudding sound, getting louder and closer before it eventually stopped.

'_Probably cleaners' _he thought.

Suddenly the double doors to the gym burst open and Zoro opened one eye to see a very pissed looking Sanji who turned to meet his gaze. Zoro sighed and closed his eye, he hoped if it was closed long enough the blond would fade into a dream, sadly he didn't.

'You!' Sanji hollered, pointing a finger accusingly in the teens face.

'What do you want shit cook?' he grumbled.

'Do you have any idea what time it is you stupid arse?' the cook growled menacingly.

Zoro snapped out of his relaxed state and open both eyes to stare Sanji directly in the face.

'The fuck? Don't talk to me like that shitty cook!' he growled.

'Eh, what did you call me?' Sanji fumed.

Zoro crossed his arms and stared at the ceiling, a bored expression on his face. Sanji gripped the bag in his hand tight until his fingers ached.

'Oi don't igno- ahh forget it!' he snapped, and reached into his jacket pocket for a packet of cigarettes and a lighter.

'Cant do that'

Sanji looked up to meet Zoro's gaze.

'Cant you read? And you call me stupid…' he smirked, pointing to a small sign nailed to the nearest wall, which read 'NO SMOKING' in big, bold read letters.

'Fucks sake, this is all your fault!' Sanji growled in annoyance.

'Eh, how?' Zoro raised his eyebrow questioningly.

Sanji stepped forward to the edge of the gym mate Zoro was sat on and thrusted the lunch bag in his hand towards his face.

'Your late for lunch you moron!'

With a sigh Zoro stood from where he had been sitting, rolling his head and shoulders in small circles to relief the stiffness caused by sitting still for so long. He stared at Sanji, dumbfounded; all this fuss just for missing lunch?

'Don't just stand there you ape, come on!' the blond huffed, grabbing Zoro by the wrist and pulling him towards the exit.

'Ow! Watch it curly brow' Zoro sulked, snatching his wrist away and rubbing it dramatically.

Sanji smirked at his discomfort, soon they passed through the gym doors and into a dreary corridor.

'Pansy…' he snorted.

'You say something shit cook?' Zoro growled, turning to eye the blond suspiciously.

Sanji just smirked.

'Oh nothing, nothing at all.'

* * *

'Stop asking me that!'

Luffy and his large group of friends all turned around, curiously watching two feisty blond and green haired teens bicker back and forth to one another as they approached the outdoor benches to sit down.

'Just give me a cookie damn it!' the green haired teen demanded, unsuccessfully trying to snatch a small container from the blond was waving out of his reach.

'No piss off! These are for the ladies, if you want a cookie buy one your damn self muscle head!'

'Don't be stingy you stupid-'

'Sanji you found Zoro!' Luffy grinned, his cheeks bulging as he spoke around a mouthful of rice.

'Don't eat with your mouth full you pig!' Sanji barked, 'Specially not in front of the ladies!'

Luffy smiled on whilst the others ignored his antics, after all when food was around Luffy was too preoccupied to care about anything else; especially something so small like manners. He reached out and pulled another rice ball from the container in front of him and stuffed it into his mouth ravenously.

'Zoro bro! where were you?' Franky asked, pointing his fork in Zoro's direction.

'Yeah man, we would have waited but you know what they say...' Usopp was about to finish his sentence when he was quick interrupted.

'FOOD COMES BEFORE FRIENDS!' Luffy roared, sending bits of rice spraying in all directions.

'Ewww gross!' Chopped shrieked, ducking under a table for cover.

'Not cool bro!' Franky exclaimed, hastily flicking bits of food from his hair and shoulder.

Robin however looked on amused, clearly content with watching Luffys usual antics. Nami merely rolled her eyes in annoyance, her eyebrows furrowed.

'Men...' she huffed.

Usopp and Zoro however were in hysterics.

'Ahahaha!'

Zoro held his stomach, roaring with laughter whilst Luffy brushed pieces of food off his shirt. Usopp lost his balance on the fence he was leaning on and toppled onto his back, sniggering uncontrollably. Sanji however was far from amused.

'Idiots! Don't encourage such uncivilized behaviour infront of the ladies! Oh Nami, Robin cover your eyes!'

'Sorry guys!' Luffy chuckled, reaching out for another snack.

Zoro and Usopp's laughter slowly died down and Chopper helped him to his feet, still picking bits of food from his hair. Zoro turned to face Sanji and crossed his arms with a frown.

'Don't be such a spoilsport'

Sanji growled, mumbling incoherent insults as he ate.

_Stupid moss head… _

He let it slide for now, after all he would get his own back later. Somehow.

'Nami, did you inform everyone of your recent phone call?' Robin inquired smiling brightly.

'Oh no! I forgot, thanks for reminding me!' Nami gasped, before breaking into a wide grin.

'What phone call?' Usopp asked, everyone else also looked curious. Nami stood up and turned to face the group.

'Vivi invited us to stay with her over the summer! Isn't that great?' she grinned.

'Are you serious?' Chopper screeched his eyes wide with excitement.

'Vivi I am coming my beautiful angel!' Sanji swooned.

Everyone began to talk excitedly amongst themselves, all accept one person; who sat with their arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed confused. Zoro was curious.

'Who's Vivi?'


	7. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Hello all, just a quick note to let you all know I'm putting this story on hold for a bit whilst I work on my newest One Piece fic Unexpected Love. I have so many fanfic ideas going round in my head at the moment I think it would be better to focus on one story at a time, so I can write them to there full potential.

Anyway, It won't be for long; I will continue writing Getting To Know you very soon, I estimate the next update to be in Under 2 months, no longer.

Thanks for taking the time to read this

FanficFixation


End file.
